Eternal Rivals 1: Blanc and Neptune
by Skye Izumi
Summary: A fight as broken out begin the CPUs Neptune and Blanc, this fight could lead to all out War, how will they sort this out before it gets out of hands find out by reading. The Characters in this are Blanc and Neptune.


This is a Blanc x Neptune, or more of a Blanc vs. Neptune, with humour. I'm really surprised though, this is the first Blanc and Neptune story on Fanfiction, that only focuses on Blanc and Neptune.

Blanc represents the NINTENDO Wii: NINTENDO, and Neptune represents the SEGA NEPTUNE: SEGA. So a Blanc and Neptune story is basically a NINTENDO/Blanc and/or/x/vs. Neptune/SEGA story.

So really Blanc and Neptune are natural rivals. Which makes sense, if you think of the consoles/companies they represent.

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Blanc and Neptune, eternal Rival**

In the world of Gamindustri, on the snow covered lands of Lowee, all is peaceful and quiet, so it seems. Well not all is peaceful, we come to the house of the lands CPU Goddess: Blanc **(aka White Heart, and personally my favourite character in the Hyperdimension series.). **Where an almighty war is taking place.

"The hell! You most be shitting yourself, or were you dropped on your head as a baby?!" Blanc shouting at the top of her voice.

"No way, my panties are as clean as dazz, pour white undies. As for my head, I hit my head after falling to Gamindustri." That voice belongs to the violet haired cutie we all know and love, Neptune **(aka Purple Heart).**

**(Note: Neptune fell to the ground head first in both the Original and MK 2 games, so I'll leave it for you do decide which one it was, and no-one is wrong.)**

Blanc and Neptune are in the middle of an intense argument. "Then it makes sense, for why you are so delusional, thinking that spiky blue rat is better than the Italian Plummer." Blanc points at Neptune, like she's trying to shout lightning.

Neptune points back at Blanc in the same way. "That spiky blue rat, happens to be a hedgehog, a blue and speedy hedgehog is so much cooler than a slow red Italian Plumber. A mushroom addict, who gets unbelievably high, those things are dangerous." Neptune said, as she stomps her right foot on the floor.

Blanc retorts. "At least he's not disgusting animals, that pull random crap out their asses. Where the hell do they keep those Emeralds?!…" Blanc stops and shakes. "…And that pink one, she can pull an entire fricken mallet out of her ass." Blanc is disturbed by it.

Neptune folds her arms, and puts her right hand to her chin. "Good question, even I wonder about that." Neptune stumps her right foot again. "However, it's an absolute fact…"

"THAT MARIO/SONIC IS BETTER!" Both simultaneously shouting.

Blanc and Neptune come face to face. "You've got some nerve, comparing Sonic to Mario, Mario could squash him flat under his foot." Blanc likes Mario, well yeah. Blanc represent NINTENDO.

Sparks are created through their clashing glares. "Yeah as if, Sonic is too fast for Mario, Sonic could cut Mario to pieces with his supersonic wind and quills." Neptune likes Sonic, well yeah. Neptune represents SEGA

Blanc begins to smile slightly. "Looks like we're coming to a stalemate…" Indicating they've been arguing for quite some time.

Neptune becomes more serious. "Seems like we'll have to end this the hard way, with a fight. So how should we do this?" Neptune letting Blanc decided the challenge.

Blanc turns away, she begins walking to a bookcase with books, Wii and Gamecube Games on it. "Very well, but be warned, these will be gruelling. Are you ready for pain?" Blanc calmly warning Neptune.

Neptune pumps her arms and fist by her cheeks. "I can take any challenge you dish out, so bring it on Blanc." Neptune is ready with confidence.

Blanc reaches the bookcase. "Very well, prepare for unimaginable pain." Blanc picks out three games, she quickly spins left a hundred and eighty degrees back to Neptune, and shows Neptune the games "I have these three. Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games, Sonic and Mario at the Winter Olympic Games, or Sonic and Mario 2012 Olympic Games." Blanc said, with a large D-shape smile.

Neptune slouches in disappointment. "Really those three, but they're totally lame, even if Sonic is in them." Through slouching, Neptune notices something on the couch which is right of her. "Wait, what is this game on the couch?" Neptune begins bending down to pick it up.

Blanc still holds the three games, with slight disappointment. "Wait, what could be more gruesome than these three games? These are the only ones with Sonic and Mario in them." Blanc is puzzled.

Neptune picks up the case, her eyes widen. "No, this one does, defiantly, this one is far worst. This could very well destroy Sonic and Mario. It is the most addictive, easy to play, easy to master game of all time." Neptune said, with tension in her voice.

Blanc quickly catches on, she begins to shake slightly as well. "Wait, you don't mean that game!…" Her voice goes higher pitch. "…Where fighters are sent flying out of existence, the soul destroyer." Blanc closes her eyes.

Neptune slowly shows Blanc the front of the game case. "Ye-yes, it's the dreaded, evil, soul destroyer. Super Smash Brothers Brawl." The background fades black, a spot light shines on the game case.

Blanc puts her hands together like Vert would **(aka Green Heart).** "I pray for all the victims of the star blast off. If this is what we have to do to settle this, I'll take that risk." Blanc is not willing to back down.

Neptune nods. "I agree, let's get this slaughter fest started." Neptune is prepare.

Blanc and Neptune go to the Wii and pick up game cube controllers.

**An hour passes, Blanc and Neptune are playing SSBB with such energy, they've forgotten about their argument.**

"You son of a bitch! You almost sent me flying of the screen!" Blanc shouting in a angry tone. "You damn traitor Luigi! I'll kill you, you green slave." Blanc is controlling Mario on the game.

"Hey! Stop spamming thunder me, you're suppose to be my best speedy little buddy Pikachu!" Neptune is controlling Sonic.

Blanc and Neptune are on the Final Destination Map, fighting level nine CPU Luigi and Pikachu.

"Bastard! If you don't stop attacking me, I'll turn you in to charcoal!" Blanc shouting with annoyance.

Blanc and Neptune are under pressure. "Damn, these are some crazy lunatics. At this rate, it could soon be all over." Neptune looks at Blanc with urgency. "Blanc, let's team up. Together we might stand a chance, you should know, rivals make the strongest teams." Neptune pleading with Blanc.

Blanc doesn't hesitate to accept. "I guess I have to accept, this situation is getting bad, fine let's do this Neptune!" Blanc and Neptune are able to put their differences aside, they form the Ultimate unbeatable team, the greatest alliance to ever play walk Gamindustri.

**Blanc and Neptune continue to play for hours, shouting, screaming, laughing, crying, hugging enjoying all their time together. Hours pass, it as reached 22:00 in the evening.**

Blanc and Neptune have used up all their almost unlimited energy, they have turned off the Wii, and have fallen asleep on the floor, Blanc and Neptune are cuddling together.

Neptune has her arms around Blanc cuddling her. "Mario is cool like Sonic, the bestest team ever…" Neptune speaking in her sleep.

Blanc's head is against Neptune's chest with her arms in between hers and Neptune's body. "The bestest, most unbeatable team ever." Blanc responding in her sleep, like they still speaking together through their dreams, out loud.

Blanc and Neptune's war has ended peacefully, and no-one got hurt, well maybe except for Pikachu and Luigi.

**End of Story.**

**Trivia Section/Author Comments**

**CPUs** Don't bother telling me, the CPUs represent a console not the companies, I know. However, I like the idea that they represent the companies to. Like IF = Idea Factory, Compa = Complie Heart, Nisa = Nis America. So don't waste you time, because I'll ignore it.

**Name of Characters:** In a sentence, if I use more than one name, I'll try to keep them in alphabetical order. So in other words, the CPUs would be, **(Blanc, Neptune, Noire, Vert) **Always in that order. Giving you my reason for the constant Blanc before Neptune's name.

**Blanc and Neptune:** Why there's no Neptune and/or/x/vs. Blanc stories puzzles me. The fact they represent SEGA and NINTENDO should be enough, to put these two together in a story, in a terms of rivalry.

Sure, Noire is more Neptune's rival in Hyperdimension, but SEGA and NINTENDO's rivalry with Sonic and Mario, extends far back before Sony's PlayStation. So Neptune and Blanc's as far more history behind their's so it should be obvious.

Please give me your opinion on Blanc and Neptune.

**CPU Vert** Sorry for the lack of Vert, she's just not one of my favourite characters, and no not just because of the Xbox 360, I like Xbox. Her appearance just doesn't appeal to me, no fan of big busts, small/flat busts appeal to me more.

**Next Story: **My next story will be a Hyperdimension Cross Pokemon Mini Story.


End file.
